Glances and Messed Up Chances
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Dedicated to DarogaDaae. What would happen if Kousuke really took a liking to Hiyono during their first visit? Based on the fourth episode of the anime. KousukeHiyono, slight AyumuHiyono and slight KiyotakaMadoka. Rating will change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! This was a request by DarogaDaae, so that's pretty much why it's up here. It's a weird pairing, I'll admit, but enjoy, nonetheless!

A/N: Don't ask where the title came from. I seriously couldn't think of anything better and I was listening to lostprohpets. (dies). Sadly, it'll fit in kind of well with the fic_  
_

* * *

_"Man, that girl was cute." _The redhead thought as he made his way to an abandoned school. A small smirk covered his lips as he thought back to the brief encounter he'd had with Little Narumi and the girl he was with, _"What was her name? Hi...yoto? No... Hiyolo? Gods, I hope not... oh, Hiyoko! That was it!" _Proud of his recollection skills, Kousuke made his way into the empty building.

The south wall and classrooms had been destroyed in a bombing incident, and funds for the school had never reached enough to fully repair all the damages. Instead of simply half-assing it, the board members decided to just leave the place and relocate the students. Kousuke, of course knew the true reason why the place had been demolished, though. He shook his head of past thoughts and previous Hunter attacks and focused on his trap for Kiyotaka's younger brother.

_"Save us?" _the Blade Child thought, bitterly, _"He can't even stand up to an insect, literally. How could _he _possibly save us?" _Eyes' words of how Little Narumi was their hope faded in his anger, _"Only we can save ourselves... that.. that's what Kanone said... even if we have no hope on our own, he don't need _his_!"_ A thud ended his rantings in his head as he kicked a wall in frustration. He glanced at a large container and grinned again, _"And I'll show him how much the Blade Children don't need him."_

* * *

He had the brunette right where he wanted him; everything had been set up perfectly and there was no doubt in his mind of the outcome. Little Narumi would be dead. _"Maybe that will show Rutherford that some little punk kid can't possibly be our hope... we're already doomed."_ He could hear Ayumu questioning him from inside the room that was now locked and soon to be filled with bees. He hadn't been paying close enough attention to what the boy had been yelling about, but he figured it was something along the lines of 'why'. So, Kousuke told him, "The Blade Children have no hope, anyway. What good would keeping you around do?"

Of course, Ayumu shouted something back, or maybe he didn't-- in all honesty, Kousuke couldn't care less. The nagging thought that he was leaving something out kept pulling at him until he heard Hiyono's voice tell Ayumu something. While he still didn't care enough to listen to the words, her cheery face flashed in Kousuke's mind. He muttered a curse under his breath and spoke up so the two could hear him. As soon as he called Ayumu's nickname out, he received a short, snappy, "What?"

"The girl." It was all Kousuke had to say to shut both of them up. He smirked at this, and continued, "Little Narumi, I doubt you want you girlfriend to get stung by the big bad bees."

After a quick comment from both of them about how they had no interest in a relationship with the other-- much to Kousuke's delight and dismay; delight because it meant the cute girl was available (though, he didn't know how willing she'd be to go out with him after trying to kill her friend) and dismay because it seemed that they were both attracted to each other, but neither would admit so-- Ayumu spoke up, "You'll let her go?"

The girl in question firmly stood her ground with a comment about not leaving him, but Kousuke ignored it, "Why not? I'm only here to get rid of you."

Ayumu shot a quick glance to Hiyono, "Go." He ordered.

"Wha... go?" she parroted, frowning, "No, Ayumu, I'm not leaving you."

"I'm not giving you an option." He informed the blonde, pushing her towards the door that Kousuke was near. He was sure he quite trusted the redhead with his friend, but he knew that if he was going to die, it would be painful and ugly, _"I don't need anyone, especially Hiyono, seeing me like that." _He thought, grimly.

"But..." she trailed off there, looking down and closing her eyes tightly, "I don't want you to die." She confessed quietly, in a whisper that maybe even Kousuke hadn't heard-- not that he would have cared if he had.

The sentiment barely shook Ayumu's resolve to get her out, "Just trust me." He said, cockily enough to raise her sights to his steely gaze. He was scared half to death about what would happen, but he knew that he couldn't show his fear now. If he did, Hiyono would never leave. _"What is with me?" _he wondered, _"Why do I care?" _Ayumu wasn't one to care much about anyone at all; he was hardly even fazed when he got news of Kiyotaka's disappearance. Sure, he was saddened slightly by his brother leaving, but they were never that close to begin with.

Snapping back to reality, Ayumu saw that Hiyono was slowly coming around and heading towards the door. Once she reached her destination, she cast one last, worried glance over her shoulder to the brunette before the door in front of her swung open to reveal a serious, yet cocky, redhead. He held a knife, ready and waiting for Ayumu to make a move, and ushered Hiyono to the slightly safer room. Just as Ayumu was about to be sealed in the room that may likely hold his death, he noticed Kousuke's eyes follow Hiyono. He decided to chance it and dashed towards the open door.

Unfortunately for him, Kousuke was a Blade Child and very quick on his feet. He slammed the door shut and forced the younger boy to skid to a stop to avoid running into the now-closed door. Hiyono frowned and shouted a complaint at the treatment and began immediately pestering Kousuke to let Ayumu go; that none of this was his fault. The redhead simply brushed her off, "So what? It's not our fault that we should have to be hunted, either, but we are."

This silenced her for a minute, "Hunted?" she wondered, "What do you mean 'we'? You're talking about the Blade Children, right?" Her journalist skills were kicking in and she wanted answers.

"It's none of your business." Kousuke dismissed her.

"It is when you have Ayumu trapped in a room full of bees!"

"Little Narumi will only prove to be a complication for us. Besides, if he's so much like Kiyotaka, he'll have no problem getting out." At that point, Kousuke could have sworn he heard a mumble from the other room about how Ayumu wasn't a thing like Kiyotaka, but he just ignored it; he found that becoming necessary around these two.

_"I have faith in Ayumu." _Hiyono told herself, _"I know he can do this." _Now a bit more calmed down, she glanced back to the door. Even though she had faith, things were a little too quiet for her liking.

Her view was obstructed suddenly by Kousuke's arm stretching across her line of vision to rest against the wall, "Forget about Little Narumi for now." He said, flashing his ever-so-charming/cocky smirk. Hiyono knew then that something was wrong with her stomach, as she felt almost a stir of butterflies when the bright-haired teen cast his piercing gaze toward her.

_"Maybe it was something I ate." _She thought, though wouldn't believe it-- food wouldn't betray her like that. She was having trouble coming up with a better excuse, though, and decided maybe she was finally just going insane.

Noticing that he was getting a very minute response from the honey-haired girl, he decided to pull out all the moves. He knew trapping her friend in a room with insects that could easily kill him wasn't the best way to start out, but he could recover from it. Seeing as how his striking good looks weren't enough to make her melt, he tried striking up a conversation, "So... what was your name again?" he wondered, thinking she'd be quite happy that he'd already remembered, "Hiyoko?"

"It's _HIYONO_!" she screeched, nearly deafening the redhead, who had leaned in a bit too close in his attempt at flirting.

He visibly winced and leaned back against the wall near the door, wishing for the first time to be on the other side with Ayumu. Though, if he were to be honest, he doubted that the steel and bricks were enough to even muffle lungs like that. He closed his eyes and smirked once more, shrugging, "My bad."

Hiyono just huffed and crossed her arms, "When are you letting Ayumu go?"

_"That guy again?" _the Blade Child thought, tiredly. All Hiyono had talked about was Ayumu. It _could _have been simply because he was in a life-threatening position at the moment, but Kousuke got the feeling that the girl before him had more than simple friendly concern for the loser. Suddenly, his emerald eyes brightened with an idea. He chuckled and stood straight up, holding up a small box with a button on the top, "This opens that container in there." He explained, lightly placing his thumb over the trigger.

"Don't!" Hiyono yelled, a surge of fear running through her.

Despite loving the control he felt at the moment, Kousuke wanted something else even more. He continued, not paying her shout any mind, "I'll make you a deal."

The girl eyed him up and down suspiciously, "What kind of deal?" she asked, hesitantly. She had seen what a trickster, for lack of a better word, Kousuke was, and wasn't sure she could trust him with a deal.

"I'll give you the key to that door and this trigger." He stated, for once completely honest, "In return, you go out with me tomorrow night."

The last part, needless to say, took Hiyono by surprise, "A date?" she parroted, a million thoughts flowing through her head. They basically consisted of a very repetitive _why _would Kousuke want to go on a date with her.

"Yes, a date." He confirmed, "I like your personality, it's...fun." This, of course, only got him more confused looks, which made him chuckle, "Not to mention, you're pretty cute." Finally, he got a faint blush on her cheeks-- which looked absolutely gorgeous, in Kousuke's opinion. The soft rose color complimented her golden locks very well and made her eyes sparkle just the tiniest bit more than they already did.

Hiyono had the utmost faith in Ayumu, and proceeded to nibble on her bottom lip. Thoughts raced around in her head, _"What do I do?" _she asked herself, _"I want to show Ayumu I have faith in him because I do... this would seem almost the exact opposite. On the other hand, he might be freaking out because of the bees and not thinking clearly. I don't want to be so stubborn that it costs him his life." _She looked up at Kousuke and put a determined face on, "You have to promise to let him go."

"As long as you promise to go on a date with me." The redhead countered, _"I can always kill Little Narumi later."_

A small pause set a dead silence in the room before a slight nod, "Fine." She finally agreed.

Kousuke's mouth turned up in a self confident expression as he tossed her the small trigger box and a key, "Great." He sauntered past her to another door that led out into the hall they had traveled through to reach the rooms, "I'll meet you here tomorrow night, then, at seven." Another nod and the Blade Child disappeared from sight.

In a flash, Hiyono slipped the key in the lock and whipped the door open. Ayumu let out a small yell as he tumbled backwards right onto Hiyono, knocking them both back. The brunette winced and sat up, glancing back at his friend, "What was that for?" he demanded, both pissed and relieved; pissed that he'd been taken out of his daydream of a less complicated life, and relieved that he'd been taken out of that room.

"I save you and that's all the thanks I get?!" Hiyono seethed, _"Why do I even bother?" _

"Save me? What are you talking about?"

It then occurred to the blonde that perhaps Ayumu hadn't heard any of her and Kousuke's conversation. That also meant he had no idea about the agreement she'd made. Deciding it was best that he not know, she just smiled sweetly, "Well, I used my quick thinking and cute face to get you out of that little mess." It was almost a complete lie, but Ayumu would never know. Besides, Kousuke _did _say she was cute, so it wasn't totally untruthful.

"Uh huh." The messy-haired boy mumbled, unbelieving. Luckily for Hiyono, he didn't care that much and just shrugged and stood up, "Whatever."

Angry once again that Ayumu wasn't grateful, the older one followed suit as he left the room and headed down the hallway, "What do you mean 'whatever'?" she demanded, trying to stayed mad enough to get her point across. In reality, she was just immensely relieved that Ayumu was alright. Still, "I risked life and limb to get you free! You have no idea how annoying it can be to talk to someone that hotheaded and cocky, and all you can say is-"

"Hey." Ayumu interrupted her, glancing back as her ranting ceased almost immediately.

"Huh?" Her head titled to one side, patiently waiting for him to continue.

_"Women." _The boy thought, shaking his head and turning his attention back in front of him. "Thanks." He muttered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

She did, however, understand him. A smile crossed her face as she linked her arms behind her and looked up to the sky as they made their way outside. She continued to follow behind him, humming a soft melody the whole way.

* * *

No, it won't end here. I promised KousukeHiyono, and KousukeHiyono you shall get. Another chapter will be up shortly, so review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, all. Seems I'm just in an updating mood (rare enough). So enjoy!

ArtificialAngel: Well, I usually do. Though, I wouldn't have ever if it hadn't been requested. I think I mentioned before, I've only seen the English anime, so I'm used to Hiyono calling him Ayumu. Sorry about that, but thanks for reviewing!

DarogaDaae: O.o.. yes, go odd pairings! Though.. odd, straight pairings aren't my thing.. but I suppose it's not going so badly. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

The next day, school had gone about as interesting and quickly as it always did, which for Hiyono (unlike just about everyone else that was stuck in the rat maze), was fairly interesting and rather quickly. Perhaps it was due to the simple fact that, no matter who you were or how long the classes seemed on some days, if you didn't want to be out of school, you found yourself in last period in the blink of an eye. It was one of those days for the Yuizaki girl, and she tried to think of any way she possibly could to put off her exit. She considered stopping time altogether, but soon ran into the complication that she didn't know how.

The next best alternative was the newspaper room, which she spent many hours in. It was like her home away from home, and she knew she'd be safe there-- her own little haven. However, when she stuck her head inside the door, she noticed Ayumu laying back in one of the chairs, a magazine over his face. If she woke him up, then she'd have to talk to him. Any other day, that would have been the thing she most wanted to do, but not today. She knew when she talked to Ayumu, one of two things would happen: she'd either seem very nervous and he'd catch on, then ask or what was up; or, she would bug him too much to the point where he'd head home. Going home meant time wasn't stopped, and time not stopping meant tonight would happen.

Quietly closing the door to let her friend sleep in peace, Hiyono sighed to herself. There was no avoiding it, _"Might as well make the best of it." _She thought, getting a determined air about her. If she had to go through with her deal-- and it _was _Hiyono, Miss Honesty-- then she'd do it the best way she knew how. She even grew a bit excited at one point, _"Maybe he'll take me to that new little Italian restaurant that just opened up." _This, of course, led to her scheming a plan, _"If I eat too much, maybe I'll scare him away with it... or he might just cut the date short if he thinks the bill will be too much."_ Maybe this date wouldn't be so bad; after all, what could be bad about a free meal?

--

And a free meal it wasn't. The date started off fine as Hiyono was surprised to see Kousuke on time. Hiyono, always being on top of things, was a bit early, but she didn't mind waiting. Those few minutes before Kousuke arrived, when she was standing outside, leaning against the wall of the abandoned school, looking up at the still night sky, and feeling the gentle night air sweep past her; they reminded her of a calm before a giant storm. It unnerved her a bit, to think that the date might be that storm. Though, if that was the most of her worries, then she could still consider herself quite lucky.

Soon enough, she was joined by the sound of footsteps belonging to none other than her brightly-haired date. She pushed off the wall slightly and stood straight up, watching as he approached her. The tense air between the two once they got within a few feet of each other foreshadowed a very awkward night and Hiyono inwardly sighed. She only hoped that Kousuke wouldn't try any incredibly lame moves or lines on her.

"Wow." He remarked, being the first to speak.

"Huh?" she wondered, being drug from her thoughts.

"You're even cuter at night."

Hiyono then swore she saw him wink at her and grin. She sighed again, _"So much for that." _Still trying to not let the night go too badly, she brought up a new topic, "Where are we going?"

Kousuke flashed a pair of tickets in front of her face, "A concert." He replied, simply.

_"This is where the storm crashes and burns." _She thought, trying to hide her fear of his answer to the next question, "What kind of concert?"

"Hm..." Perhaps he hadn't thought this through very well. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and he thought he might even impress her with the tickets; they would have been very expensive if he had bought them. Shrugging his doubt off, he resumed his cocky smirk and handed one to her, "Just a little classical music." He said, motioning to his own ticket, "By Eyes Rutherford."

Hiyono blinked once, twice, three times, then let out an ear drum-shattering, fangirl squeal. Kousuke thought he might have gone deaf, but Hiyono convinced him he hadn't when he still heard her voice, "Oh, my god, Eyes Rutherford?! _How _did you get these tickets?! I tried so hard and they were all sold out!"

Seeing that he had scored big time, Kousuke went along with it, "Well, he's a friend of mine. I can even get you a private interview, if you want." He offered. Eyes might kill him for the annoyance, but he was sure it would be worth it.

The fangirling continued, and the redhead just chuckled-- he'd scored big time with the tickets. In her excitement, Hiyono actually glomped Kousuke. True, she glomped him into a wall, and it hurt like hell, but once again, it was well worth it. Once the blonde had calmed down enough to take a breath, she beamed at Kousuke, "You're not that bad once I get to know you." She offered.

That was enough encouragement for the Blade Child to hook his arm around her slender waist and motion down the road. The two started walking, and after a moment of silence, he spoke again, "So why do you hang out with that Little Narumi anyway?"

Hiyono blinked, "Ayumu?" She wondered what had brought the brunette up, but then got to thinking about her answer. Finally, she replied, "Well, he's really smart and he's nice under all that tough guy attitude." At that point, she cast a sideways glance to the boy at her side, "Just like you!"

Emerald eyes blinked in surprise, "Just like... wha- hey! I am not like that loser Narumi!" he exclaimed, "I'm _much _better."

The shorter one just snickered, "Of course you are." She agreed, sarcastically. Kousuke just looked off to the side, huffing slightly and muttering about how insulting it was to be compared to Ayumu.

--

Eventually, the two reached the concert hall where Eyes was performing. Trying ever so hard to regain his coolness in Hiyono's eyes, if he ever had any, the redhead opened the door for her. Seeing the gesture, she offered him a small smile before walking in with her date in tow. As they made their way to the entrance of the auditorium, Hiyono muttered to herself, "Eyes Rutherford live in concert..."

The elder of the two heard her dream like sigh at the end and scoffed, "What's so great about him, anyway?"

_"He just doesn't think anyone's great." _She thought to herself, wondering if Kousuke made those comments just out of jealousy. Of course, that answer was obvious. "What _isn't _great about him?" she countered, "He's got wonderful skills, great looks, a charming accent, that sexy brooding look..."

This went on until Kousuke had had about enough, "And he's cold, arrogant, high priority." He interrupted, "Won't listen to anyone else, thinks he's always right..."

Hiyono tilted her head, "Why don't you like Eyes? I thought you said you two were friends."

She'd caught him there. "Well...you see, we're not exactly _friends_..."

"So you lied to me?" she asked, accusingly. Kousuke also detected a slight hint of betrayal, though she should have expected that much from him.

"No, no!" he said quickly, "I know him and all, really well. We Blade Children have to stick together and all..."

"So then why don't you like him?" she repeated, calming down almost immediately.

"I told you. He's just arrogant and always so cool and smooth." He scoffed again at this, "I don't see what's so great about him."

_"He must just be jealous." _She thought, trying to hide the amused smile forming on her lips. Her hand came down to pat the sulking teen on his bright head, "Of course."

The two eventually made their way to their seats-- front row, of course-- and sat in silence while the other occupants of the hall whispered and muttered about this and that. Kousuke looked around, slightly annoyed at the lack of anything to do. He'd never liked watching Eyes' concerts, but knew that it would score big points with Hiyono. The girl to his side was content with awaiting the famous boy's presence. Kousuke just chuckled to himself at her anxious silence.

He surveyed the crowd to see no one of any real interest seated near him, so he turned his attention back to his date. His emerald eyes scanned over the blonde, and he realized that she was more breath-taking than he had originally realized. His first glance at her told him she was cute and peppy as hell. Perhaps it was just the low lighting of the theater, but now she seemed more beautiful than cute. Her honey-colored hair was still in its normal pigtails, but the soft light bouncing off of her head gave her hair a golden shine. Her eyes sparkled with the candles that were lit along the edge of the stage. The whole mood of the concert and soft setting brought out a side in her he didn't think he'd see, especially not so soon. This wasn't the same loud girl he met in the park.

Suddenly, a cheer rose from the crowd, clapping ensued, and the silver-haired Blade Child stepped out onto the stage. It wasn't until he was seated and began playing his first piece that the crowd quieted down to better hear the talents of the young professional. Hiyono leaned forward just a little bit more, watching delicate fingers strike ivory keys rapidly as the song built its momentum. A small smirk covered Kousuke's lips as his hand slid over her own, their fingers intertwining. He was watching the blonde much more than he was Rutherford, by far, and noticed when her lips moved, speaking silent words.

He leaned into her just the slightest, "Hm?" he murmured, hoping to catch her next words.

"He's...amazing." She whispered once again, as if not to ruin the mood.

"Yeah, well, he's not that great..." the redhead muttered, downtrodden that she hadn't been speaking of him.

"Just like..." she trailed off, mesmerized by the pianist.

"Just like...?" he pressed, _"Like me?" _he asked in his head. Who else could she compare Eyes to? Not that Kousuke and the blue-eyed boy had anything in common.

"Just like Ayumu." She replied, almost unconsciously, "Their skill is so impressive, the both of them."

Kousuke sighed and hung his head, _"Still on about Little Narumi?" _he groaned, _"What does she see in that loser?" _

Finally snapping out of her daze as the song ended, short and abrupt and the crowd's chatter and clapping took over, the brown-eyed girl looked to the boy at her side. "Huh? Something wrong, Kousuke?"

Hearing his name spoken, his head rose and green clashed with reddish-brown as their eyes met, "No, nothing."

It was only for a second, but in that instant where their eyes locked, Hiyono felt like time had stopped. She saw a rare passion in those deep green eyes that she only saw in few. She had seen it in Ayumu whenever he was determined about solving a case, or when he was bringing down a culprit and unveiling the answer that no one else could seem to reach on their own. Other than that, no one held such a love of excitement and life. He almost reminded her of her own vivaciousness .

"If you say so." She said in a sing-song voice, telling him she could see through his disguise easily enough.

Her only response was a chuckle as a second song reached its climax. He leaned back, looking toward the stage for once, glancing over to her every now and then, _"Maybe she's not the cute little ditz I first took her for."_

* * *

All done this chapter, finally. Next one will be up eventually and will get into a bit more of a romantic setting, after-the-date type of thing. It's up to you all if you want a full on lemon yet or not, so review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I completely forgot about this fic for like.. ever. Then I saw the first two chapters in my documents, and I was in an updating mood, so I decided to finish it. Enjoy!

Distant Voice: XD, I have to say, I personally don't, but I don't like het pairings either, which could be the reason. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, though. I know, the plot is going a bit fast, and it's going to move _way _fast in this next chapter, but like I said, I'm not a fan of the pairing and I only did it because a friend of mine requested it. There will be a romantic moment, and nothing will go way overboard, I don't think they even kiss, but.. well, you'll see what I mean. Thanks for reviewing!

RoseOfSharon28: I never thought of it either until someone asked me to write it.. XD, thanks for reviewing!

DarogaDaae: Nya! Sorry for taking so long with this! My poor puppy's been mistreated x-x, I'm a bad master. Thanks for reviewing!

Lady Nefrodiel: XDD, I enjoyed writing that part, it was very much fun. O.o.. I think the site cut off your review, because that's all I got x-x.. but thanks for reviewing!

L'Arc: XX I'm not going to have them rape her, that would totally throw the fic off... but I won't do a lemon, either, because that would also throw it off. And if you hate the pairing, don't read it? Thanks for reviewing, though.

* * *

"That was great, Kousuke," Hiyono admitted, walking hand in hand with her date down the street leading from the concert hall. They had stayed after to talk with Eyes, so the streets were long empty by now and the couple were the only ones left to pass under the street lights.

"See?" the redhead boasted, grinning to show just how confident he was, "Told you I'd show you a good time."

"You sure showed me," the blonde snickered, amazed at how Kousuke was like Ayumu's contrast. While the brunette she adored had such low self-esteem, the redhead that was beginning to grow on her was his opposite in every way. He was loud, cocky, a little stupid in the common sense area. The two couldn't be more different than night and day.

"So..." Kousuke hooked his arm around Hiyono's shoulders as they continued toward, to Hiyono, an unknown destination, "What do you think? I'm not so bad, right?"

"Hm..." She put her finger to her chin in thought and looked up at the night sky, "I suppose not."

Emerald eyes blinked-- he hadn't actually expected to give a good response, "So, then how about we make this a... long term thing?"

Hiyono tilted her head, "Are you asking to be my boyfriend?"

A tinge of scarlet spread across the redhead's face, "Well... yeah."

The brown-eyed girl laughed slightly, a sweet, enchanting sound, "Let's see how the rest of the night goes."

It was better than he had been hoping for. The two walked in silence for a while, the warm summer air blowing through their hair gently and the stars twinkling in the night sky above. _"Guess I'm a sucker for romantic things, after all." _

Hiyono glanced to her side at the boy, who was oblivious to her silent attention, _"I never thought a Blade Child could be like this," _she confessed to herself, _"It's... more calm and relaxed than I thought it could be." _Hiyono knew Kousuke had to be a killer, and she thought the entire time she'd be tense. Actually, though, Kousuke served to do the exact opposite, and Hiyono felt just like she did with Ayumu. Butterflies flitted through her stomach and her heart thumped a little harder every time their hands brushed or his grip on her shoulder tightened just slightly. There was one other thing, though, that Kousuke did that not even Ayumu could (or at the very least would). Kousuke made her feel beautiful-- special.

Hiyono had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that they had stopped walking. "Look," he murmured, stirring her from her thoughts. Hazel eyes blinked as she looked to where he motioned and gasped lightly.

"Kousuke..." Before her was their fair city of Osaka. Kousuke had led her to a cliff overlooking the city and below them was laid out like an ocean of lights. The twinkling lights below weren't the most amazing sight, however. It was the sea of stars above.

"This is the only place I've ever seen where the stars shine as brightly as the city lights," he informed her, softly, coming up behind her and hooking his arms around her slim waist.

"It's...beautiful." Just as he had said, the stars above twinkled with all the glory of a cloudless night while the city below hummed with the glow of nightlife. Usually, the glaring street lamps and neon signs washed out the sky and the stars were hardly definable, but here... here it felt as if she were standing on the brink of two worlds, able to see and reach both just as easily.

Kousuke, in a moment of bravery, leaned forward and placed a kiss on her rosy cheek. She blinked and turned her hazel eyes to him as a faint blush covered her face. "So...how's the rest of the night going so far?" he wondered, tilting his head with a self-assured look in his eyes.

Hiyono smirked faintly, "Always so nosy," she commented, turning away from the breathtaking sight to wrap her arms around his neck, "Well, it's not over yet, is it?"

The redhead chuckled and shook his head, tightening his hold on her waist slightly, "Not quite yet," he agreed.

Sighing contently, Hiyono laid her head on the available shoulder and closed her eyes as a kiss was placed on her temple, _"I don't think...that I could ever feel like this with Ayumu." _While it was true she was quite taken with the brunette, he just wasn't the romantic type while Hiyono was very much the kind that wished to be given gifts and taken out to fancy restaurants.

_"I wonder what she's thinking about... it better not be that Little Narumi," _he thought, looking back over the city. Regardless, even if she was thinking about Ayumu, she was with _him_.

---

_"It's weird... I haven't heard from Hiyono since yesterday," _Ayumu thought, looking out his bedroom window.

"You look like a girl who just got dumped," a voice remarked, full of sarcasm and humor.

The messy-haired boy sent a shocked look to the man in his doorway, "Kiyo...taka?"

"It's all one word, but yes, that's the gist of it," said brother commented, chuckling.

The brunette pouted, standing up and walking over to his sibling, "I haven't seen you for over two years and you're just as mean as ever." He sighed as his hair was ruffled and let a small smile slip over his lips. For the moment, Hiyono was forgotten about. "You have a lot of explaining to do,"

"And so do you." When he was given a confused look, Kiyotaka rolled his eyes, "Why are you looking like you just got your heart broken?"

In his own weird way, Ayumu thought that perhaps his brother came back differently. He seemed more concerned than before, more easy to get close to, more like a brother. On the other hand, he did just bring up the thoughts Ayumu was trying to suppress.

"I'm not looking like I just got my heart broken, I'm thinking."

"Girls think when they get their heart broken," Kiyotaka retorted, his expression almost a grin instead of a smirk. He was certainly a bit more... playful.

"I'm not in love, so I can't have my heart broken, right?" Ayumu shook his head, "I was just thinking about Hiyono."

"So it is a girl."

Chocolate eyes rolled, "Yes, she's a girl. My friend, and a girl."

"So a girlfriend? That dumped you?" Well, didn't he just have a fun way of twisting words around.

Ayumu groaned and buried his face in his hands, "No," he said firmly, out of frustration (he'd forgotten how hard it was to talk to this man), "Just a friend."

"A love interest?" He also seemed to have a knack for being right.

"...maybe," he sighed.

"And she's... not interested?"

The brunette moved his shoulders in an attempt at a shrug, "She's out on a date with..." Ayumu hesitated-- was it safe to tell him that?

Kiyotaka raised an eyebrow, "With...?"

"Uh... just a boy." He'd never get away with it.

"Uh huh." If the elder sibling could have ever sounded more unconvinced, Ayumu had never heard it.

"Alright," he sighed, "With a Blade Child."

"You realize how dangerous that is," the golden-eyed boy warned. Indeed, his eyes were quite golden, almost an olive color, but the glimmer was too light for green; perhaps a gold-green?

"I know," Ayumu confessed, glad that he wasn't getting chewed out for it. Then again, what had he expected from Kiyotaka? He'd never heard his brother yell at anyone and when he was angry, he only got that scary silent, certainly not an enraged anger. Perhaps he'd been around Madoka too long and just expect everyone to blow up at the slightest thing.

"But you won't do anything about it." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

The messy-haired boy sighed again-- his brother knew him too well. "No," he shook his head, "I trust that Hiyono can..." Can what? Take care of herself? Ayumu wasn't sure she could.

"That she can..what?" His brother just had a bunch of nasty habits, apparently including mind-reading.

"Choose the right choices."

Kiyotaka studied his younger brother for a moment before pulling him into a hug, "I disagree."

That worried Ayumu-- Kiyotaka was never wrong, at least not that he had seen. "Why?"

"If she wanted the right choice, she'd have stayed with you. There's no way some mutated science experiment could best _my _little brother."

Ayumu blinked, not sure if he had been complimented or not, "Uh...thanks?"

Kiyotaka chuckled and ruffled his hair once more, "I'm taking a shower," he said before leaving the brunette to stare after him, more confused than ever.

---

The next morning, Ayumu's phone rang. He rolled over in his bed, groaning and reaching for it, "Mm... hello?"

"Ayumu," Hiyono's way-too-cheery-for-that-early voice greeted him.

"Yeah?" he yawned, sitting up in his bed, "Is everything okay? He didn't do anything did he?"

"Not at all," she assured him. He could almost hear the smile in her voice.

Ayumu's heart sank just a little, "So I take it the date went well?"

"Yeah, and actually..."

An eyebrow quirked, "Actually what?"

"Well... it's nothing," she decided, "I'll see you at school, alright?"

_"Right... I still have school today." _Kiyotaka coming home the previous night had made everything surreal and the teen had fallen asleep in a daze.

"Okay, well.. see you then!" Before Ayumu could protest any further, the line clicked and went dead.

---

Kousuke glanced at his new-found girlfriend, "Didn't tell him?"

"I couldn't," she confessed.

"You realize he'll have to sooner or later, he'll notice when you've gone missing."

"I know, but... what if I upset him or something?"

"Well, come on, you can always call him from the plane," the redhead suggested. Hiyono nodded and climbed into the waiting limo as Kousuke followed suit and the vehicle drove off.

_Flashback_

_"Hello?" Hiyono yawned. A quick glance at her clock told her it was just a little past one in the morning. Who would be calling her at a time like this?_

_"Yo." Kousuke, of course. No one else would be idiotic or bold enough to call someone in the middle of the night._

_"Kousuke? What do you want? It's late and I have to be up for school in a few-"_

_"Maybe not," he cut her off._

_"What do you mean?" Had something happened at the school?_

_"There's Hunters here, everywhere," the Blade Child said now speaking in a slightly hushed voice, "We're all leaving tomorrow and... I want you to come with us."_

_"We...? You mean the Blade Children?"_

_"Yeah," he confirmed, "I know this is moving really fast, but I think if you don't come with me, I might never see you again." There was a strange tone in his voice, and he sounded saddened by the mere thought of it._

_"But...where would we go?"_

_"Eyes has family in England that no one knows about."_

_"Eyes... Eyes Rutherford?" she asked, almost excitedly, "_He's _a Blade Child?"_

_"Yeah, yeah," Kousuke sighed, rolling his eyes. All the girls always loved Eyes to death._

_"I don't know, though.. what about school? I can't just quit..."_

_"You can go to school there," he offered._

_"And Ayumu?" The voice on the other end gave no response at first._

_"What about him? I know he's important to you, but..." Kousuke sighed, he hadn't wanted to do this, "You'll have to choose."_

_"Choose?" she asked, shocked, "Between you and Ayumu?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"..." Hazel eyes closed as a tear ran down her cheek. Her mind was having a battle of which to pick, but she knew her heart already had, "When are we leaving?"_

_End Flashback_

_"Ayumu," _Hiyono thought, looking out the window, _"I hope this isn't the end for us." _She might have chosen Kousuke, hell, she might even be falling for him. Ayumu, though, would always be the first she felt those feelings for, and that person (above all) was the one you never forgot.

---

A ruffled Narumi emerged from his room ten minutes later, tugging his school uniform on.

Kiyotaka glanced up from his breakfast, Madoka quietly eating on the other side of the table. Though, Ayumu could see a hint of a smile as she shoved the eggs he had prepared for her into her mouth. "I'm off to school," he commented idly, not really wanting to see a happy couple right now. He knew he'd see Hiyono at school, but something in her voice told him differently. And it wasn't a good, you'll-see-her-on-the-way-there different, either.

"Something wrong?" Kiyotaka's voice pierced through his thoughts like an arrow.

"No... just thinking."

"About Hiyono again?" This made Ayumu's hand, which was on its way to the doorknob, freeze.

"Hiyono?" Madoka asked, swallowing the last bite of food and looking up to Ayumu, then to her husband, "Who's that?"

"Hm... just a girl," the married man smirked, glancing at his brother.

The younger boy sighed and turned back to him, "She just called me and she sounded... I don't know... I'm just worried about her."

"You think it has something to do with that Blade Child?" Kiyotaka asked, looking back down to his food, only mildly interested in the conversation.

"Blade Child?" Madoka spoke up again, still looking between the two brothers.

This time she was ignored as Ayumu shook his head, "No...she said their date went really well."

Kiyotaka thought on it for a moment before standing and walking over to his brother, slipping his jacket off. Before he could say anything, the older sibling spoke, "If you think she's in good with the Blade Children, nothing can be that urgent. You'll talk to her later, stay home for today."

"But-"

"Oh, come on," the dark-haired woman said, "It's not like you'll pay attention in class anyway."

"..." Ayumu sighed and hung his head-- she had a point. "Alright," he finally conceded.

Kiyotaka chuckled and ruffled his younger brother's hair, "Good, now go eat, you look like a stick."

"Stop messing up my hair," the younger sibling complained, batting the hand away.

"It can't get any messier," Madoka informed him, standing up from her seat at the table. "And regardless of you staying home, _I _still have to get to work." With that she walked over to her husband and leaned into him, kissing him briefly, which he returned with little enthusiasm, and joined in the ruffling of the youngest one's hair.

"Stop messing with my hair!" Ayumu groaned, covering his head with his arms. Kiyotaka chuckled and Madoka just snickered, waving to the two brothers as she left the apartment. Ayumu took her place at the table and Kiyotaka set a fresh plate of food down in front of him, after discarding the old one. "It's weird being served food instead of being the one serving it," he commented as he started to dig in.

"She still as picky as she was before I left?" the golden-eyed boy wondered, sitting back down and leaning back in his chair.

Ayumu nodded silently, "Yeah... why the hell did you marry her?"

An eyebrow quirked and Kiyotaka chuckled, "So, when are you going to call Hiyono?"

The brunette just rolled his eyes-- he could take a hint. "Well, regardless," he said, glancing up at his newly-returned sibling, "I'm glad you're home."

* * *

I just threw the whole Kiyotaka thing in there so that Ayumu wouldn't completely get a crappy ending. XD, and I made Kiyotaka a lot differently than I usually do.. he isn't a cold, stoic, asshole now, he's more brotherly and nearly caring, which is weird to write him as, but.. .interesting nonetheless. And I know, Hiyono probably wouldn't leave Ayumu for Kousuke in the series, but this _is _a KousukeHiyono fic, so she did here. Hm.. what else? I think that's about it... as it stands, this fic is complete, so I hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
